IS: Shinzō no Idai Na Kaze
by Aesix
Summary: Being Redone!
1. The Starting I

_**"IS: **__**Shinz**__**ō**__**no **__**Idai **__**Na **__**Kaze"**_

[The Great Wind of a Heart]

**Summary:**

"The world.

It is filthy.

Filthy of the dirty wind."

I opened my tiny mouth.

But, my father stopped me by a smile.

"One day, I shall cleanse my world of its filthy wind."

And my almost-impossible oath was created from my father.

"I shall cleanse the world of filthy wind, To the fullest of my heart!"

That is until I faced,

"Reality."

Ichika x Harlem

†

_[Story somewhat based on Astro Boy_

_As most, if not all people, I do not own Infinite Stratos or Astro Boy_

_M for adult themes and violence/gore]_

†

* * *

The world is filthy, barren.

And as white as lies.

Colors all together do not make

Black.

Like how,

Lies all together do not make a

Truth.

"But why do people choose 'color' over 'black'..."

* * *

The young boy, Ichika Orimura, sat upon his young knees. There, lying in front of him is his father's coffin.

Or so, he thought.

But, that is for another time. And another thing that the young boy does not know about his father, it was not his father's coffin.

His mother, the now desolate boy does not know. His sister, left off a long time ago, living to reach new heights.

Ichika always looked up to his sister. And for the reason of departure, it was a sign of valor, strength and his other dream, reaching new heights, higher than anyone has reached, past every planet, star, and maybe even dimensions, or better yet, universes. But, he also hoped, that he would not have to leave, all he wanted was to make his family, mostly his sister proud. Proud he surpassed his sister or gained a spot as an equal.

An equal.

Now that was a challenge.

In the society that was just a push of a door away, women were on top, and men were the underling, many would say. Men being equal to women... One of the almost impossibles there is since the beginning of man... and woman. Men and women being equal is quite the impossible. Men among men still do not consider themselves as equals and the women were pretty much the same.

We all fight for power because power is what keeps things in order, going and also chaos. Order. Chaos. Two opposites that happen in different reaction, by a certain action. Action-Reaction Law applies to all things. Not just to motion.

The 'toy' that the women got was the I.S. or the Infinite Stratos, a thing made to pierce the stratosphere and infinitely beyond. Made by a certain family friend's daughter of the young boy's family that the story was written about earlier. Tabane Shinnono, the genius creator, but actually, a lucky discoverer. Tabane uncovered a weapon that could only be used by females. And with this weapon, the female kind, alike, can overthrow the men that believe that they could just use women and look down upon them.

And with that new weapon, Tabane was both hated, and loved.

Hated by those who despised the new _Order_ made to change the world. Loved by those who sought a change with _Chaos_ like most changes were in the world.

The weapon was only used by women because it was what the I.S. decided. Almost all of the I.S. pity the females and so those many were only used by women.

_But how does a weapon choose if the weapon itself was not alive?_

_Easy, it was._

_._

Anyway,

The lone boy, Ichika, stood up, thinking about how he could reach both his dreams. Exceed to his sister, and cleansing the world.

First thing, the boy did not know anything about the outside world. He did not exactly go to school, shopping or anything. Everything he needed was always where he needed or wanted it.

Secondly, he was raised to be a prince. A story-book prince, that is. His timid shyness, his well manners gave him an aura of a prince. His cleaning and cooking abilities were the best of the best. So 'best', it could even top some of the 'best of the best' women.

Thirdly, he was a genius; he mastered all things taught to him by his 'father'. He mastered his family's and his friend's way of the sword, princely fencing and tennis, creating, engineering and rebuilding.

He was what every man wanted to be and hated in jealously, what every woman wanted, he was a cute prince.

Fourthly, he was a prince of a lost family, but no one knows that, except a selected few people, even his older sister does not know about his legacy. Not 'their' legacy, but 'his' because the two were not really related by blood. Well, not too much anyway. His older 'sister' was brought into the world from another woman, like Ichika's other cousins or really half-sisters.

Fifthly, he had a boyish charm that could allure the hardest and deepest of hearts. A friendly nature that could transform the darkest of enemies into the closest of allies. And a skill that could make all who stand against him, fall at an instant, if need be.

However, the lone boy does not recognize/know about his unique abilities/powers.

†

"Father, told me to never take a step outside..." Ichika looked at the two heavy metal door in front of him, which were also the entrance of the house.

"Crrrreeaaakkk!" With a sickening creak, the door burst opened with a gust of filthy wind.

"Wha... What is this...?" Ichika, who has basically lived his whole life in a clean, perfect home, found himself standing in front of a 'garbage land'.

Grey winds were visible, as they carried trash. Looking up, the boy found trash being dumped from above, from an engineered and almost pure-white mini-planet. The grays and whites that were trash were scattered, moved by robots or by strong wind. All the trashes were bits of rusty metal, and some even pretty new-looking metal. Or some kind of other things that were not needed by the people above by the way they just threw it off. The ground under the black-haired boy was not earth, but grey, dead-looking ground. The boy was not even sure if the ground even soil, unlike in his home, he had soft, luscious brown dirt, and wet mud. But out here, was like a whole other planet. In a way, that written statement was true.

And once again that was another thing unknown to the boy.

"Are... Are these the filthy winds?" The winds were smelly, and not in a good way.

Ichika looked around and about, realizing there was no sign of life. Only robotic beings, and elemental-beings (metals and such).

Turning around, he realized he needed to know what must his castle-sized home look from the outside.

.

"It's... gone..." Just staring where he swore he just came from, Ichika fell upon his small knees, grieving.

Where was he going to stay? He could not just sleep out here, right?

Remembering stories he has read, boy Ichika thought about how the rich become the poor and change their ways to fit their new life.

Using the over-powered mind of his, the boy went to work and got ready to build a house with all the material that was usable.

First off, the boy started with two pieces of metal; one sharp and small and other one large and flat. He held in his right hand and cut himself holding it a few times. He used the sharp one to scratch the larger one, to make a plan for his new home. However, since he came into the 'outside world' during midday, the black-haired boy decided in his head to make a small shack, and wove a small blanket with small scrapes and paper. For the pillow, the boy just piled up the odd colored ground, since it was not dirt. And over himself, he stacked metal, kind of like legos with more engineering skills included after getting an idea of how his home was going to be built. There wasn't enough time to make an awesome house, leaving him only to wish to be in the comfort of his home.

"Sigh... What am I going to do tomorrow?" The lone male laid in the shade of his newly, and badly built home.

_Just waiting for his world to come at an end,_

_An end with black._

**.**

* * *

_I got an idea when watching Astro Boy, and remembered it. Updates are going to be slow because this story is not my main priority. The plot is going to be mostly IS._

_I am going to edit later. I prefer to edit after posting. Usually my editing is a day after posting and also edit bit by bit since I'm lazy._

__Till next__ time.__

_[Words: 1,505]_

**_Happy Halloween!_**

_-Aer._


	2. The Starting II

_**"IS: **__**Shinz**__**ō**__**no **__**Idai **__**Na **__**Kaze"**_

_[The Great Wind of a Heart]_

_"Sigh... What am I going to do tomorrow?"_

†

* * *

Waking up to annoying bangs above him; Ichika yawned princely and stretched his teen (?) limbs.

Ichika looked down upon himself to find a unique sight, to say at the least. His feet were now far down and away from his head. His arms' length grew exponentially, squeezing him in the small and poorly-built hut. His muscles were more profound, and buffed from under his tiny, tight shirt and pants.

Ichika was stunned, he could not have slept for years and not die of food and water loss after a week. "Wha..." His muscle made it look like he worked every day for a long, sweaty time. He did not have long and messy hair, like when you do not wash and clean your hair, nor when you do not cut it. His hair was short. He did not have one of those cartoon-like beards, either.

Worst of all, he was spotless and almost nude.

"I need to get-"

"BOOM!" A boom echoed into the brightness of the day or at least for the male.

.

"Am... Am I... Dead?" Ichika felt like he was floating darkness. He could not move, but at the same time, whatever was on top of Ichika had moved. However, as a child should be, Ichika did not dare move, for he was too scared. Even though he was not a child, but in the mind, in a way, he was. He had woken up only remembering sleeping as a really young child.

"EEERRRKKK!" At sound of it, Ichika knew someone had removed/ripped a piece of metal.

'Stop trembling!' The male teen who was a child in the mind, was trembling and could not stop. He was scared! He was scared he was going to die! He was scared he was going to get ripped in half by whoever or whatever was removing metal from on top of him. Who would not be afraid of dying?!

.

Noise after noise, creak after creak, and metal after metal, until it had finally stopped. However, when it had, sunlight or artificial light burst forth and blinded him even with his eyes close.

The muscle teen peeked through his left eye to find a robot with a feminine body.

"Chifuyu-nee..." His older 'sister' was the first thing that came to mind, once the mask of the owner had moved and released the person inside.

But to anyone else, the mask looked like it just moved, but to the boy, it had numbers floating up and down the body of the robot. When the mask was moving, the mask's numbers changed and combined with a tech-ish manner.

All the while his eyes glowed a beautiful shade of azure. The blue that reminded people of the sky. The color when you think of wind. The blue of the shining sea. The blue that people think when they think of the opposite of evil, good.

The blue, where peace took hold and made everything a fairy tale.

"Ich... Ichika?" The only person who knew the boy was the person standing above him.

"Chifuyu-nee... Behind you..." Behind her was an I.S. flying for her, aiming it kill.

"RRRAAAWWRR!" The person swung their laser-like sword upon the protagonist's sister.

However, it did not reach Chifuyu, for she was screaming her brother's name, loud and clear.

At the last millisecond, Ichika got super strength and super speed that surpassed any human yet, even the great Chifuyu. So strong, Ichika through his sister out of the way in no time while she was still in her IS... So fast, Ichika moved as fast as the sound, leaving a pale glow/trail that came from his azure eyes. Looking like he came out of a tech-ish-super-hero movie.

.

Once the dust had cleared, the teen male had stopped the blade with a white finger of his white claw.

.

Ichika's sister, the attacker, the crowd, who were watching in the background or on their TV, they all froze as if time itself froze.

A male, had used, an IS. That was impossible. All women could use an IS. Never in the years of ISs has a male used an IS.

"Ichika..." Chifuyu spoke the name of her 'brother' gently.

She has felt this power before, the power of Orimua family. This power, it was gentle yet terrifying, white yet black. It was beautiful how the power of Ichika was art. Opposites that were never supposed to be together, and for that reason, it was an unknown and yet an art that was very diverse from everything else.

The wind stopped, the crowds were silent, for they were waiting for something else. This boy who came from nowhere, suddenly used an IS and stopped an elite IS user with a finger. Just a finger!

"Th-th-this isn't possible." The person who had held Ichika at sword point was loss for words.

The white IS in front of her suddenly vanished. A teen boy's finger still held the sword, and with not even with the slight sign of a cut. The person in the inside of the attacking IS had made sure of the sword was the sharper than ever. It should be cutting the finger of the boy like cutting water, easy! It pissed her off that a male, who were supposed to under the female in the society today, was shrugging her off like a bug.

The red IS shifted so the sword had more force behind its swings. Then the torrent of swings was its wake.

The dust flew up as she tried her hardest to destroy the boy. Even with the dust, she knew, knew that the boy had his finger still up. She could feel her sword bouncing off the finger of the damned boy had up.

.

Chifuyu watched in more awe. Her younger 'brother' was winning. She could see through the dust with the enhancements of her blood, and even without it, she could see the opposing IS user's frustration. The woman before her 'brother' could not do a thing.

But, it made her blood boil that she dare attack her 'brother' when he does not have an IS out. And even more, that she was supposed to fight her.

"No one is supposed to attack my brother!" The woman flinched as she heard the quietest of voice speak. It was hellish; you could hear the earth erupting from a demon coming through the earth's surface. It made her vibrate in much fright, it sounded like a bell.

The red IS turned slowly as the clanging of metal was heard as it shook.

"*SHICK!*" The red IS fell. No one, no one at all saw anyone move, including Chifuyu. And she was the one who was supposed to attack her.

In a flash of red light, the woman underneath was shown.

The female fell and fell and fell…

†

To Ichika, everyone moved to slow... "Wha... Did I do that?"

Ichika caught the red IS as it was just above the ground and placed on the ground lightly. He realized he was not in control. But luckily for him, and his commonsense he was not killing someone, or hurting. He had just changed the numbers on her neck, and made it so the part the neck moved. From there he had just knocked her out almost painlessly.

†

The mysterious boy just one hit the elite IS user. No one in the world has seen this boy and some governments were scrambling to identify his identity. The boy who came from under rocks, used an IS, and destroyed an elite IS users. Furthermore, in one hit.

A person stood and clapped.

A person followed in suit.

Then many others follow the ever-growing clappers.

Even the many people watching from TVs around the world.

They all believed it was a grand finale to the 3rd Grondo champion series.

But the ones, who knew it was not, were in disbelief.

An alien ship came to earth. That was how strong their disbelief was, the female government heads were enraged. Most of the man population was overjoyed; this was their last chance at salvation!

Other parts of the female population were overjoyed; there was new hot looking man! What woman would not like a prince-looking man. His shirt clammed onto him, showing off his muscles under his tiny shirt that were barely covering him. The way his attire looked was hot and very rebellious. The look on his face said otherwise. It was clean, princely and cute!

Most of the female population swooned!

Then the hottest thing happened.

His shirt was ripped off from him for no reason at all. The 'ripped' muscles were shown. Even the great ice queen Chifuyu-sensei was having an awfully hard time holding in her strong blush, she was the closest, for god's sake!

Then another thing happened.

He fell, face-planted.

The teen boy was full of surprises!

It took many blinks for the crowd(s) to realized what just happened.

†

Chifuyu finally snapped out, hearing a sudden "thump!"

"Ichika?" Chifuyu froze, he was not moving. "Ichika?" He did not move still. The female walk towards him and gently shook. "Ichika?!"

Why wasn't he moving, that same phase soar from head to head.

"Is he dead?" That simple phase echoed throughout the stadium, from a random person.

Everyone flinched.

Chifuyu felt the hit the hardest. She just got a family member back, but now... But now, he was gone. How does this world even work? He was just up and moving. Then the next thing you know. BAM! He's gone! It killed her time after time after time... After years of lost contact, someone, she really knew, was back. It was her beloved younger 'brother' who just fell. She still has not checked his heart for a beat, but that was because she was afraid of what she would find if she did.

After a moment of great silence, she moved.

She gathered him over her lap and shifted him in what should be a comfortable spot. She then leaned forwards towards _the great heart _of Ichika.

"..."

She felt like dying.

She shoved her ear onto his chest.

"..."

She pushed down on his chest, released him and pushed down then repeated.

But still, "..."

"No... no... This-This can't be..."

A tear fell from one of her eyes.

And many followed.

From soft shaking, she shook harder than the time; she realized she was in a strange place, hungry and tired.

From soft crying, she sobbed harder than the time, she found out her real father had died, mysterious and horridly.

From whimpering, she screamed out to the world, why did her life suck?! Why was just her who felt these troubles? Who had a whole family disappeared?!

"WHY!

WHY IS HE DEAD?!

WHAT DID HE DO?!

WHO DID THIS?!

WHY IS HE DEAD?!

Why?!

Why..."

Chifuyu started grabbing air, pulling it towards Ichika. She grasped at air and yet still nothing happened. There had to be a way to bring his life back! There just had to be!

†

But fate did not care, because in a way, it was doing a favor. However, fate has its own secrets and they were still hidden.

†

She could not grab his soul. She blamed herself. She was too damn slow!

Why didn't she want to check on him just after he fell?!

Why didn't she just do that in the first place?!

Why didn't grab his soul before it was too far away?!

"It's not working..." It killed her to realize there was nothing to do.

The only thing she could do was hug him and wish for his second chance even if it costed her afterlife, or the life after, or even after that, and so on.

"Why..." She did not even know if he had a condition, disease or was shot by a silent bullet. "Why did he have to die..."

Nothing made sense to her anymore. All sense had left her.

†

The crowd was moved, the Great Ice Queen, Chifuyu-sama was crying–no wailing her heart out. Wailing her heart out on a boy, she had just met or so they thought or realized had not. People realized this was not part or was not an act at all. People followed the example of Chifuyu they sobbed they're hearts out. A boy had just died, for no reason at all from what they could see. The boy who had looked innocent. He had nothing 'dirty' on him. He was a shining star, so pure it tainted the dark sky in the night.

"That's unbelievable..." An old lady was crying, sobbing, she could feel what the female before her felt.

"That's horrible..." A lot of people shared the outlook of the individual who had said that aloud.

Even children understood what had just happened before them. They were crying the closest to what anyone could under Chifuyu.

However,

No one could feel what she had felt.

A prized memory flashed in her head.

"I love you! I love you, Chifuyu-nee!" Her eyes flashed opened then closed.

Memories kept flashing in her mind. One after another then multiple after many. It would not stop.

"Stop... Please, stop... Why..." Chifuyu cling harder, close to breaking her own ribs. "Please, stop..." It hurt that she would have him die alone, she was left with no one. She always believed that someone she knew would find her. She was right to believe, but sadden that she had lost hope by the time she realized her wish was not going to happen. But then, her 'brother' showed up. She missed him the most. She was going to come back to him, but when she wanted to come back, all was gone. What happened to her beloved younger 'brother'? What happened to her family?

Chifuyu fell on her back, showing her sobbing face to the world, not giving nine thousand damns if everyone in the world saw. Ichika laid on top of her. She felt his warmth, his love still within him. She wanted to believe he was alive, but it was so damn hard to not believe.

The strongest woman in the world gripped her head, and shouted and screamed to the world.

She could not believe he died.

Another memory flashed.

"I want to stay with you forever, Chifuyu-nee!" Mini Ichika hugged her and rubbed his face into Chifuyu's small belly, "Because I love Chifuyu-nee, so very much!"

She took all of her pain from her life and nothing, not ever close, was as painful as the pain of losing her most cherished one.

She shut her eyes. Shut her eyes from the pain and went to her memories.

She imagined him standing before her as a small child.

"I love you–" Ichika faded away leaving Chifuyu dumbfounded. She was supposed to control her dreams.

It was black again, it that scared her.

She imagined him again.

Ichika came back as a young teen male.

"I love you–" Chifuyu eyes widen. This again?

Chifuyu was beyone scared, she was in the darkness too long without a dream or even a nightmare to keep her saner. Tears sparked in her eyes. She was in the dark, knowing she was alone, nothing could save her. She could not see anything. If she stayed there for a minute longer, she was going to lose her mind!

"ICHIKA! Where are you?!" She started running, running in the darkest of her mind.

She upon her knees, she fell into a great depression.

Why couldn't he be alive in her dreams?

A light shined in her mindscape, revealing Ichika in state she saw him before he died.

"Chifuyu-nee please... Please stand up." The voice so soft so powerful, Ichika was her ideal male, he was perfect in all aspects.

Chifuyu followed Ichika plead after a few moments of staring at him.

"Chifuyu-nee, I..." Chifuyu was confused at why he had stopped and was going to say her thoughts until, "I love Chifuyu-nee..." She realized he was crying, shaking, and hugging her. His cries and shakes were so beautiful but so sad. His hug so soft, she would have miss took it for the world softest pillow, if she had not opened her eyes.

"Please don't be sad," Ichika looked at his older 'sister', and smiled the most loving but also the saddest smile he had ever done (in her mind anyway).

She looked up to his face, she could not help but question, "Why?"

Ichika smiled, "Because we have yet to meet again."

A flash of blue, the male was gone and Chifuyu was awake.

†

Tears still fell down Chifuyu's cheeks as she slept. The crowd almost thought she was going to cry herself to death. However, a flash of blue light said else wise.

The crowd noticed one major difference...

"Chifuyu-sama is going to rage..."

Ichika was gone.

* * *

_**AN**: _

_I have no idea who Chifuyu was supposed to fight for her third year champion title. Forgot to say last chapter, he's going to super OP. For the next chapter or two, Ichika is going to be dead._

Will edit later.

_Till next update._

_[Words: 2,929]_

_-Aer._


	3. Memory Lane I

_**IS: **__**Shinz**__**ō**__**no**__**Idai**__**Na**__**Kaze**_

_[The Great Wind of a Heart]_

"_Chifuyu-sama is going to rage..."_

†

_**Warning:**_

_Almost rape scene,_

_Death,_

_Nothing too graphic_

_(Only warning)_

†

_[I apologies for not updating. I have no excuse. None.]_

* * *

**†**

_[Chifuyu's flashback]_

The light was bright, blinding almost. Once Chifuyu had opened the doors to her home, that light had changed her. It was the last thing she saw before her transportation.

Transporting her to an unfamiliar and unforgiving world.

†

It was raining. Pouring over Chifuyu's head. This wasn't how 'outside' looked like... It was supposed to be a beyond-beauty type of beauty that outside should be. She was in some kind of alley, wet and lost. Wet and lost, was something she never was. She was always at home, neither her, cousins or her brother had ever left their home , keeping herself busy with training herself or playing with her younger brother.

Chifuyu looked up, she let the rain, rain upon her. She allowed herself, just this once, to weep. She left without saying goodbye to her beloved brother. That was her regret, she had not known what would have happened if she did. But, her biggest regret was not staying with her most cherished one forever, and ever. Like they _both_ wanted.

"_I want to stay with you forever, Chifuyu-nee!" Mini Ichika hugged her and rubbed his face into Chifuyu's small belly, "Because I love Chifuyu-nee, so very much!"_

It broke her that she had forgotten, forgotten that Ichika, her most loved, had made a promise to stick with her forever. It broke her passed her breaking point.

She reached up to grab the wretched green brick wall. She shook on her knees; it was cold, even colder with the rain and the strong winds. She could imagine her pitiful sight. She lost her pride, her everything. Just because she wanted to see how the outside world would look like.

But something snapped in her, everything felt so painful. So different it felt like she had gotten a new body, not that she did though.

Being cold wasn't something odd or foreign to her, there were plenty of cold places mainly because some of the biggest rooms were unused and unaired with vents. And for some odd reason, there rooms that were fill with snow, sand or even water. The size of her home was beyond big and her own comprehension.

Being wet was the same as being cold, familiar. Sometimes, she was covered in her own sweat or punished harshly in weird ways by her mother or aunts.

Sure, her mother threatened her if she left, coincidences shall happen.

†

She never liked her mother. Her mother was just another person who was her mother, minus the love, comfort and recognition. The power in her mother made Chifuyu question herself. Was she powerful enough? Was she good enough? At one point of her life she wanted to be a blessing instead of a curse to her mother. But, soon figured out it was impossible.

The two of them had a mutual agreement, 'Be good and don't annoy me' was from the mother's side and 'Don't plan to,' was Chifuyu's side. They would tolerate each other's presents especially for Ichika. Her mother had not obliterated Chifuyu because once Ichika had come to her aid. And because of it, Ichika had gotten hurt. But that story is for another time. And soon, Ichika had been attracted to his newly-found older sister, not in the lovey-dovey way (not yet anyway) but the sibling bond way.

Her father was someone she never met. She saw him once, or maybe she did not know. She did not know how he looked like, but she sensed a ghost of a man looking over one night. The night before she left. Could he have known?

Oh, there were her aunts too.

They powers were almost as frightening as her mother. But she has not really met them, only seen them. But, her mother's and aunts' powers combined were too much. She could not stand in the same room or some number miles, it that statement was very literal. Lucky for her, her home was much more than a small or a big number of miles.

Oh, that's right; the place where her and her family lived was a massive mansion. Massive was a total understatement. Mansions should not be a structure larger than a castle but the structure was not castle-like. Much, maybe too much, in fact. Chifuyu would always find empty places, be it clean enough to see your reflection or dusty much that a sea of dust would fall on anyone or even a room that looked and had the size of a beach.

†

Chifuyu froze, there was a presents behind her.

"Hello little girl." A man who looked drunk stood at the end of the alley, getting closer by the second, "Do you want to have fun?!" The man giggled and swayed his way towards Chifuyu with a lecherous grin. "I think you doooo~ Especially with that position, wiggling yo' butt in the air!"

Chifuyu wanted to cry even more. She was caught, caught crying, showing weakness. Chifuyu felt light weighted, the man had lifted her into the air. Then Chifuyu felt a rough sensation across her back because the man had pushed her up against the wall.

"Urg!" Chifuyu yelped in sudden great pain. Usually Chifuyu was more tolerable with pain, especially how she had been living before. But, for some unknown reason to her, it hurt more than a punch from her cousins.

Chifuyu was not sure what the man was doing but did not care, she was too busy crying in her sorrow.

Chifuyu shut her eyes from all the pain, both mentally and physically. A chilly and wet breeze breezed by Chifuyu and made her shutter. When did it get so cold? How does that wind pass right through her clothing?

She opened her eyes, she was almost nude. Chifuyu's clothes were right beside her, some in pieces. The man, he was... was going to rape her.

She felt it. The tingingly feeling of him touching her body. The rough sensation of his hands was everything she despised in a person. She hated that she was letting him.

"Stop!" Chifuyu felt the need to protect herself, her body mostly. Chifuyu bit back something that had bubbled in her throat. "S-Stop!" She tried to push back, but could not. She was still weak from the cold, and her sadness.

"I can't stop! This body! It's the b-"

"HEY!" A busty but young female of pink hair yelled from the end of the alley. It was person so very familiar to Chifuyu.

†

It was a person who had created the IS. Tabane Shinonono. A person she could actually call a friend. A person her mother recognized because she, Tabane, a normal human had just 'crossed over,' whatever that meant. Tabane also had enough skill to hold off one of her cousins for a long while.

That was quite that feat. Quite loud enough to gain the other young woman and Ichika's attention. He heard noises, and followed it. Usually the girls (Chifuyu and her cousins) would be fighting/training far away from Ichika for very obvious reasons because of Ichika's nature.

Ichika had protected her, unsure what was happening. He asked if they were playing and they answered yes. He was too naïve but that was good.

Anyway to sum up the memory, he showed his mom his new friend and nothing notable, from her mother anyway happened. Then after days of playing with his new friend, Tabane, the rabbit lover, she had disappeared. Everyone lied to the boy and said she had to go back to her family and wasn't allowed to come back. He cried for a few seconds then acted strong for everyone's (his) sake and treasured her as a close friend. Even if he only played with the pink-haired female just a bit over a week.

.

Chifuyu struggled to not cry and harshly on her bottom lip. She could imagine that memory like it had just happened. But she know. Oh! It was so painfully that she knew. She knew that she would never meet with Ichika again. She stopped struggling against the horny man. She just fell limp. She just let the man do his thing. Or just laid there, just listening to the sudden loud noise from that familiar woman.

The drunken man turned still groping at Chifuyu as she stopped shaking with shrinking anger and growing frustration and overlapping sadness. Tabane found a sudden presence on Earth that came with a semi-familiar aura since she hasn't felt the aura in a long while. Chifuyu Orimura. She still had some unfinished business with her.

Tabane took off at full speed, almost at impossible speeds. Yeah, sure, it was overkill, but that man was molesting, and was just at the point to get ready for the 'main event' to start. She was going to kill him. Then erase his very being, and if she could his very soul too. And she would not care about the damn consequences. She would not be caught anyway. She was a genius.

Tabane didn't make a single noise as she ran. She wouldn't dare make a sound to those very much lower than her. Then she stopped suddenly and with the momentum of her body swinging, she gracefully leaped into the air like the nature being she absolutely adored, a rabbit, and got her body into place. The place she held herself in was a kick position, a drop-kick-position. Even the air, she now soared in, made no sound.

"BOOOM!" The man she kicked and flew away and into a trash can, mostly likely about to die from something other than Tabane. Gravity.

The large garbage holder, with two doors, both doors open to show one side of the stinking barf-green object, had one of the doors open and with the man fallen in the opened door adding to Tabane's delight. The door shook as he hit the man and had got itself ready to fall.

"CCCrrrrkkkkk!"

"Ehehehe~" With a sickening crack and a sickening laugh from Tabane, the door fell but could not close fully.

Tabane then flipped her personality in 180 degrees.

Tabane slowly walked over to Chifuyu and picked up her clothes. Afterwards, she moved to Chifuyu's direction and gently tapped her shoulder. And asked with earnest concern:

"_Chi-chan… Are you okay?"_

.

* * *

_AN**:**_

_Some things don't add up, sorry about that. Ichika's family has the power to move between dimensions. A secret that has still to be revealed in due time. And how Tabane gained the ability to move is also a secret that will be revealed either next chapter or later._

_Yes, Chifuyu is a step sister to Ichika. Madoka is also Ichika's younger step sister but a sister to Chifuyu. Does that make sense? Don't know why I did, but I made it that way. Should I change it? It won't change much, I think._

_Ichika isn't dead._

_Some questions answers?_

_Will edit later._

_Till next update._

**†**

_[Words: 1,919]_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

_"Something to say when you have nothing to say"_

_-Aer._


	4. Memory Lane II: the end

**IS:** **Shinz****ō ****no Idai Na Kaze**

_So it's like the 1 year (plus two days...) anniversary for this story. I had lost the folder to this story in my dead laptop, but that is no excuse for my lack of updates. I wish to apologize but to be honest, it won't really mean anything. At least to me, I like to talk directly, not type to someone, or to use phones._

_So here's my last update before the redo (edits), which will be posted after I start and finish the first chapter._

_Note: The IS isn't made yet (to the public anyway), in the memory._

* * *

**†**

"_Chi-chan... Are you okay?"_

"Tabane... Is there a way _back_?" Chifuyu could not see anything clearly and just slumped down onto the wet pavement. Chifuyu was ashamed. She was bared, and now she realized what it meant when the anime girls say, "now I can't get married!"

Tabane shook her head. The rain wetted her hair, which allowed her hair to make an audible noise, even in the rain. Just in case Chifuyu could not hear her, Tabane also responded aloud, although it came out as a whisper, "Sadly..." Only that one word was needed.

Chifuyu could barely hear the shaking her somewhat friend's head and her even quieter whisper. She did not respond. She did not even respond to the touch of the man, after a while. What was the point now? Was there even a point in the first place? She hated at the fact that it all could have been avoided if she had not fallen victim to her curiosity. She would be with her beloved brother, Ichika. She would have been training or playing some game that caught the attention of the child Ichika.

"Is there... really no w-way?" Chifuyu never felt so cold before, she was even stuttering in her shivering. She already knew the answer. Nevertheless, she was questioning herself, would it mean she never at least tried to find a way back? Because she was not that type of person, was she? Because what happen if there was a way? What if Ichika had found out a way back and hated her for at least no trying? What then?

Chifuyu knew how she would feel. She would feel even worse. And what she was feeling now wouldn't even be half of what she would be feeling then, if it ever did happen. She couldn't fathom how she would feel. She did not want to think how she would feel. Because she knew, she would feel even worse.

"Chi-chan... Let's go." Tabane slowly tried to urge Chifuyu off the ground, Chifuyu could barely recognize what Tabane wanted. Tabane was not trying to be sudden, but if she was honest to be honest, Tabane did not want to stay standing in the unsettling rain, in the dirty, dark alley. Neither did Chifuyu. She wanted to be somewhere else, with a certain boy.

She got Chifuyu off the ground. For a few seconds at most. "Paaat!" At the sound of splashing water did Chifuyu begin to regain her more humane senses and push her thoughts somewhere in her brain for later.

"Chi... Are you ready?" Even Tabane started to shiver, which was odd because it was even colder here than in her base that orbited earth, invisible and undetected.

As to why was to be told later.

Chifuyu pushed to stand, but she could barely do so. For a few seconds at most. She complemented on to either act tough in some sort of pride or to ask for assistance with something she could barely recognize as shame. There really was no point in acting tough. She already... no, lost most of herself to shame.

"Tabane, I don't..." Chifuyu, even though she knew her pride was useless now, could not help but be hesitant when asking for help. "I don't t-think I c-c-can stand." She went to hide her face behind something, anything. She couldn't find anything to hide behind besides her arms. She slowly pulled up her arms. However as she did so, tears came to her arms again. She could not comprehend what drove her to tears again. She could not comprehend why just pulling up her arms brought her so great sadness, so suddenly.

She turned from Tabane's help, and almost felt herself whimper aloud. Her pride, or what was left of it, was greatly damaged beyond repair. She could not cry now. If she did... she did not know what would happen-no, rather, she did not want to think about what she would do...

Chifuyu could feel Tabane waiting, patiently. Absently she wonder what she would do if she did not have Tabane to help her... She instantly wiped those thoughts away as she shuttered harshly.

"Chi-chan, uh..." Chifuyu could feel she was lost for words. But, Tabane could not understand! Her whole life was ruined. Her dream to stay with her little brother was annulled. There was nothing to make her able to go back to him. To his playful games. To his world-brightening smile. To his loving hugs. To his innocent kisses. To him.

Chifuyu swallowed slowly as if to swallow her feelings. Sadly, it did not work.

Chifuyu could barely sense that Tabane knew not how she felt. And so, spoke hesitantly and slowly, "Chi-chan, please prepare yourself." Tabane did not know how to deal with sadness. After all she was a genius, and thus allowing her to, with pride, solve her own problems.

A light shot from the heavens in an instant and as fast as it came, it vanished as did two people.

Up upon the clouds was an invisible ship.

Chifuyu did not stare around in awe but rather, stare an object that raditated waves parallel to her feelings.

"You like it?" They both knew she was just trying to make a conversation. "I call it the Infinite Stratos! Or IS for short. I wish I could've called it CARROT for short or something..." Chifuyu had forgotten the person before had like bunnies and the things relating to it for some reason.

And with that reason came him. His games that he played with her and everyone. His smile that he shared and that had reached her and everyone's face. His hug that cause her and everyone unable to denied him and his innocent greed. His kisses that made her and everyone feel some emotion they cannot understand.

Chifuyu bit her bottom lip, harshly. She was thinking too much.

"H-Hey! Don't get too close!" Chifuyu finally heard Tabane shout out behind her. What? Chifuyu did nto realize that she had moved towards the 'IS.' "I said-Hey are you even listening?!" Chifuyu just did whatever urged her at the moment, and following Tabane's orders was not one of those urges. "That's close enough, it dangerous-!" A white flash over took the room, it was blinding, overwhelmingly so.

There stood the 'IS,' in all its godly glory.

"It a-actully worked..." Not even Tabane could touch it. Her first test drive of one led her to a different world. But it dissipated right after leaving her struck in some weird mansion.

"Wha...?" Chifuyu found herself in a different realm or landscape, she wasn't sure.

"You, Cold, are you... my equal?" A girl about the age of 8 or so stood before her. Chifuyu couldn't see anything besides a tuff of black hair, a pale white dress and a crystal-like bracelet.

'Chifuyu' meant a thousand winter. But, this girl had no knowledge of her name. She has never seen this girl either. What did the 'equal' part even mean?

Words came out her mouth without her consent but without resistances. "Are you _Winter_?"

Her hat flew off from her head revealing a face distinctively similar to a certain boy but more feminine. Her black hair was about the same design as her own but in a ponytail.

A smile appeared on the girl's face. "Yes."

All turned white and she found herself taller? And Tabane staring at her in wide eyes. She then made a thoughtful expession, "Ima call it... The [White Knight]!"

Some part of her recognized that she wasn't so sad anymore. She smiled slightly, although a bit bitterly. However, she realized she was looking at some sort of interface along with her surroundings.

She glanced around.

This was her ticket back.

"_Ichika, I'm coming home just you wait..._"

-_Fin, i think..._

* * *

**-Vorpal**_: So, uh, this is the end to this before the remake, which will have the same name minus the "IS" part. So yea... Chifuyu and Ichika are going to be blood-related, I don't even know why I wanted to change that... If you haven't noticed I like sadness, both when reading and writing. So besides that, but there will be happy, not-so sad, mundane and uh, "ecchi" parts._

As to why I didn't just start the redo (edit) was because I haven't done anything IS related in what, a year? And well, I had totally forgotten what I was originally going to do, so I got some thinking to do. Besides, it is the 1-year anniversary of this story, though a day or two late.

_So there you have it, without much editing... as always I'll come back._

_I swear, I'm not trying to mess with you with the anticipation... I think?_

"_Have a nice day."_

_-_Vorpal

"_I believe in ends,_

_So here's this 'end,'_

_Here's_

_To an ending idea,_

_To an ending sadness,_

_To an ending beginning,_

_To the end._

_Now cheer!"_

_[Words: 1,654_


End file.
